


Moon Priestess and Her Half Beast

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Children of Characters, F/M, Female Aphelios, Male Alune, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: He was a half-Vastaya who eventually became her lover, husband, and father of her children…so different in almost every way from what she once was, yet somehow she fell for him. Aphelias wanted to cherish him in this life and any life after them.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Moon Priestess and Her Half Beast

Chemistry was the word to describe their connection. They were opposites in so many ways it was a wonder how they came together with a curious eye.

She was an introverted Lunari of Targon fated to protect her people by the means of calling to the Moon’s power. And her love in Sett, a highly extroverted half Vastaya who clawed his way out of his isolating circumstances to make a name for himself and behalf of his mother.

It took a long time. Everything they both had to sacrifice regarding their lives and the time apart from each other. Aphelias confined her fears and at times hopeless musing if there was a day where Targon would cease the war with each other for a greater threat looming with the unforgiving Void.

Targon would have fallen if the Lunari were all persecuted, and if by some miracle, the Aspects of the Sun and Moon were to see eye to eye regarding all is happening.

And yet, she succeeded. Aphelias rallied for peace over the pointless victories of pride and revenge. Seized every opportunity to have allies within and outside Targon to choose an actual future to look forward to.

She and Alun fulfilled their fated duty, and her brother will soon be able to exit Marus Omegnum in the next alignment. They were free.

Sometime after when Aphelias could stay with Sett all she wished, he surprised her with some getaway to a cherry blossom festival far from the city. Coming from him sometimes, she thought he worked too hard managing the fighting pits in a determent of his health.

The day was peaceful with the festival filled with colorful parades, stands and theater productions of various Ionian tales each day. The air of rebirth and romance all around them.

More often than not, they’ve stayed close to each with how younger lovers would. Hand in hand, sneaking kisses ever so often to make up so much time they’ve missed in between.

Sett knew Aphelias was very different from himself, and a younger version of himself would question and fear the old wounds of his past childhood. He knew his choices and lifestyle were the subject of criticism, but also the drive of his strength. In the end, he knew he couldn’t hide it forever. His mother Yuena knew the truth of his true occupation, heartbroken but not surprised. Sett feared for his mother’s complete rejection of him after, but she only held onto him tighter that he told her for the sake of love and respect for someone than fear.

An evening in, he lead Aphelias to the stone bench of their room’s private garden. She looked as stunning as always, wearing an elegant robe that accentuated her figure.

Sett’s mind felt oddly nostalgic. “I can’t help but remember the first time we met heartlight.”

Aphelias thought for a moment, “I recall coming across a forest clearing to practice with my moonstone blade. And I sensed you approach the area.”

Sett chuckled, “Felt like a fairy tale when I saw you. A mysterious-looking woman around sunset, fighting like she practiced steps to a dance, hair and eyes like the night.”

Aphelias smiled to the memory, “I would be lying if I wasn’t wary of your presence, but I wasn’t blind to the fact you were an attractive man. Though giving me an invitation to your Pit as a spectator or combatant was unorthodox.”

Sett shook his head amused, only to think seriously with what he long wanted to say, “Alun is coming back during the summer solstice right?” Sett decided it was time.

“He will be.” She confirmed.

“Well...what if Alun and I started calling each other brothers?”

Aphelias was briefly confused as to why, but when Sett knelt to one knee before her and held her hand with both of his, Aphelias’ thoughts were running to a Valoran tradition.

“Aphelias for these last three years since we’ve met and been together, you’ve been a highlight of many interesting moments in my life,” he paused for a moment, chuckling and shook his head a bit then continued. “Some were good and others… not-so much, but overall I knew there was something special between us, so-.”

He brought out a black velvet box; it contained a beautiful silver ring with a cut amethyst stone. Aphelias couldn’t help but feel her heart leap to her throat.

“Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?” Sett asked earnestly.

Marriage and parenthood were possibilities Aphelias mused over in her eventful life. She wondered if she would become either one someday, and if the man she married and consummated her children with will actually stand by her through it all.

It was a wonder how she managed to do so and she couldn’t hold her tears and rushed to his level to kiss him fully. They parted leaving a smile between the couple. “Yes, I will Sett,” Aphelias cried.

oOoOo

Within a span of just three months, the two lovers were to wed in a beautiful ceremony in Targon with close family and friends to attend, and even important figures of the Solari and Lunari to represent the new age of relative peace.

Aphelias somewhat felt nervous to meet her husband-to-be in this ceremony. Her brother and her maid of honor and soon to be her mother-in-law, were there to calm her.

“Phel, you’ve waited so long to properly be with him.” Alun assured her. “I can’t remember how many times you’ve thought of him when we were away.”

“It makes me so proud and happy my son chose you Aphelias, you two were meant to be together.” Yuena said happily. She placed a comforting hand on the bride’s shoulder. “It is okay to be nervous. As all these event in life are, falling in love and seeing each other eye to eye, all of it is worth fighting for.” the Vastayan woman said confidently.

“It’s just been so long, I still can’t believe this day to have come.” Aphelias said. “I almost want to pinch myself.”

Alun sighed amused and pinched her arm for her behalf, causing his sister to look at him incredulously, “Well is it still a dream if I could pinch you?”

After breaking the shock, Aphelias sighed in amusement herself, “Thank you both.”

“Of course sister,” Alun said fondly, “I’m just happy you found love after we’ve been through.”

“I pray you have a good life together.” Yuena blessed.

The wedding procession went off without trouble, Aphelias smiled as her brother Alun escorted her through the crowd.

Alun handed her over to the altar with Sett looking twice smitten. “You look beautiful Aphelias” he uttered softly. Her heart ran erratic from his comment but calmed once the ceremony continued.

The head priest pronounced the ceremonial wedding inaugurals until the couple enunciated their marital vows of reflection, devotion, and undying love for one another as they were pronounced husband and wife.

Aphelias and Sett leaned into each other and melted into a chaste kiss. Their shared lives were witnessed and bound together.

oOoOo

One day, Aphelias became ill during a vacation in Piltover. Of course Sett became very concerned about her well being and went to the best doctor in the city to be checked up. The doctor did all the usual diagnostic questions and general tests, but what he told her came as a shock.

She became out of the room deathly silent, her husband waited outside and spotted her.

Sett took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, she stayed still. “What did the doctor say sweetheart?” he said, concerned over her lack of response.

“…It’s something we need to talk outside for Sett.” she said almost lifeless in the shock.

Her husband’s eyes widened and looked at her face. “What?” he questioned.

She parted from his hold and walked outside of the clinic. Sett rushed out and stopped behind her. “Phel, what do you mean you-”

The Lunari turned abruptly, held his head and darted her tongue in his mouth, kissing feverishly.

He in turn slid his hands to her waist and returned the kiss, with their tongues danced, lapped, and drank from each other’s breath. The pair parted to take in air.

Aphelias slipped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest, laughing out loud.

Her husband raised his brow from her laughter still trying to catch up. “What’s so funny?”

She raised her head to face him with a proud smile. “I think I may just fall over from how happy I am.” she said and continued to laugh.

Sett really looked lost, “I…still don’t understand.”

The woman pecked his lips, “I’m pregnant Sett!” she said excitedly.

He was slightly taken by astonishment from what his wife said. “We’re pregnant?!” he said, feeling much pride for her.

She nodded. “You’re going to be a father…!”

The two of them couldn’t stop smiling all through their trip.

oOoOo

Aphelias’ pregnancy became big news to their family. Alun was taken back with how soon his sister became pregnant, and often teased both of them “looking too irresponsible” to be parents, while Yuena in contrast was excited to have grandchildren to spoil.

Aphelias scoffed at her brother’s teasing when she cited that she doesn’t have the luxury of time regarding starting family like he would so much later in life.

Sett had to laugh as well from his wife’s attempt to secure his competence with parenthood and his own mother giving comfort and advice for the each trimester stages and potential differences with Vastaya pregnancies.

By the near end of her term, Aphelias gave birth to a healthy baby boy, born with fluffs of dark red hair, fair light skin, unique purple eyes, and a small pair of pointed wolverine ears. Whether her Lunari bloodline’s affinity to Targon’s magic helped preserve the Vastayan features were still up for question.

Aphelias couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by emotion and tears the moment she first held her son in her arms. He felt so warm and small, cradled against her bosom, and soothed to sleep. “ _Is this how it feels like being a mother for the first time?”_

“Can I hold him Aphelias?” Sett asked her quietly.

She nodded tiredly and cradled their son for him to hold.

He held out his hand and caressed his cheek lightly; the infant let out a small whimper and looked up to his father.

The Boss smiled lovingly. “Hey there little guy, I’m your daddy” he cooed “from this day on, your name will now be Rivalo.” He whispered before handing him to the called in midwife to be taken to the nursery.

He sat down on a chair beside Aphelias, and held her hand.

“I’m up for more if you are,” he told her, smiling.

Aphelias sighed, “Alright, but not for awhile.”

Within a span of three to nearly four years, they conceived a set of twins, with another one on the way. Their children were all born with a range of dark-red or black, eyes either purple or gold, and all having the signature ears of their father.

The couple laid beside each other within their bedroom in peace.

Aphelias rubbed her slightly swollen belly. “What do we name our next daughter?”

“Well we had Rivalo, Mayari, and Wulfen. It’s getting hard to think of names.” He brainstormed for a unique name and smiled. “Part of me wants to name her after ma, but how about we name her after your brother? Maybe Alun with an e in the end?”

“Alune…I like the sound to it,” she agreed. Soon after the two of them settled down and clicked the lights off. Aphelias turned to face Sett and felt him kiss her forehead.

“Love you, Aphelias.” Sett hushed before beginning to doze off.

The Vastaya who eventually became her lover, husband, and father of her children was so different in almost every way from what she once was, yet somehow she fell for him. She wanted to cherish him in this life and any life after them.

She lightly traced her finger across the mark of the moon above his heart and smiled softly. “I love you too Sett.”


End file.
